Tampered With Fate
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Two Girls...The Guardians...Purple rabbit...Ice cube girl...Read and find out what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tampered With Fate**_

_**Prologue**_

_**...**_

_Once upon a time, there were two girls who were the best friends anyone had ever seen. The stuck like glue. Inseperatable. They couldn't ask for a better person to spend time with. Their names are Martha and Isabelle. Martha is 13, and Isabelle is 12. Martha wore a blue shirt and capris, with white leggings that were visible. Her hair is brown and her eyes are brown. She is 5'5'' and loves the summer/spring. Isabelle is wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue jeans. She is 5'3'' and her eyes and hair are brown. She loves the winter/fall. And they are going to get a surprise today._

_**Chapter One**_

Today was the day Martha got to spend the night with Izzy, as she calls her friend for a short name. Izzy was full of excitement. She was going to get to be with her favorite friend in the world! Izzy then started to prepare everything for Martha's arrival.

"Mom! When is she coming?" Izzy yelled over the phone. "I am going to town to get some things, I have her with me. But be patient, I will be right there as soon as possible, ok?" Izzy's mom told the Izzy. "Yes ma'am."

...

Martha was sitting in Mrs. Rebeka's car. She had went to the Donut shop and Walmart with her. They talked through out the whole time. When they finally got to the drive way of Izzy's home, they had to go a mile up a hill on a bumpy rode.

They got to the house and Martha grabbed her stuff and went on inside. As Martha entered Izzy showed up from down stairs. Izzy's house was truly amazing; it is a three story house.

"Hey!" Izzy shouted. Martha and Izzy hugged each other before moving on. Martha put her stuff down stairs and went to Izzy who was eating a donut.

"So what are we gonna do for the day?" Martha asked Izzy.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Izzy piped right back in a playful tone. This made Martha laugh a bit. Izzy then finished the donut and the two went down stairs into Izzy's room.

...

Izzy played Minecraft and joined Fanfiction, while Martha looked up pictures of Bunnymund and Tooth on Deviantart.

Martha found an adorable picture of Tooth kissing Bunny on the forehead. When she showed it to Izzy, she laughed.

"What?" Martha asked her. Izzy smiled and laughed some more before saying, "It looks like Bunny is saying _'I want to eat your feathers!' _Ha!" Izzy laughed some more.

"Ya, I guess it's funny." Martha finally laughed.

...

The day passed on to 9:50 a.m. and the two got bored.

"So what do ya want to do?" Izzy asked her friend.

"I don't kno-Wait! I got an idea!" Martha yelled. Izzy jumped up excited.

"What?" Izzy asked again.

Martha got all excited. She jumped up and ran to Izzy and said, "Let's play with the Guardians!" Izzy smiled but then she paused.

"Wait, what?" Izzy was confused. The guardians were just a movie that had come out in theaters, what? "But they- their- would we play pretend?" She asked. Martha frowned. "Well ya, but it will be just like their there." Izzy thought it over, "Okay."

...

Martha followed Izzy down to their secret hide out in the woods. There they played with their pretend guardians.

...

The _real _guardians were walking with a floating Jack in the area. Jack was showing them a place where he lived sometimes. Jack had a home in every cold state. And in the winter time in Tennessee, he loved to visit the his wooden home.

"How long we keep walkin' mate?" Bunny asked as the cold air blew onto his furry pelt.

"Just a little further..." Jack said. Bunny stopped as he heard voices that had gotten closer.

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked as she stopped with Bunny and the others.

"I'm hearin voices." Bunny said seriously.

"Great, a six foot kangaroo is going crazy. Just what we need." Jack laughed.

Bunny glared at him and looked around cautiously.

He stepped forward and started to walk.

"I heard em over here." He said as the others followed.

...

When they got to the voices, Bunny and the others didn't expect to this.

A 13 year old and a 12 year old still pretending they had imaginary friends. BUT, not just any friends, the Guardians.

Bunny chuckled as the others did the same.

"So Bunny what are we going to do about this?" Martha asked seriously to the imaginary Bunny.

Izzy showed up and smiled widely. She held a staff similar to the one of Jacks'. She then jumped up and shot imaginary ice at a tree.

"I got him," Then she stepped on a banana peel, "Oh! I just stepped on a banana peal!" She yelled.

Jack laughed.

This caught the girl's attention.

Izzy held her staff defensively. Martha held her thorn looking weapons in her hands and a 'Y' looking stick in the other.

"Who's there?" Martha yelled sternly.

No response.

"If you don't show yourself then I'll throw this banana peal at you!" Izzy yelled. She slid behind Martha a bit.

Bunny pushed Jack over. "Great! Thanks a lot you gumby!" Bunny whispered/yelled.

Martha looked at the bushes. She heard this noise from there.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! I just wanted to show you my house in the woods but then you started to hear voices and guess what! We followed you too these girls! They were minding their own business and then-" Jack was cut short by Martha pulling back the bushes to reveal them.

Martha stumbled back and dropped her weapons. Izzy ran to Martha and threw the banana peal at Bunny.

"I warned..you..." She slowed down a bit to see what she hit with the banana.

"Now, um...The best thing you could do right now is, take in deep breaths and don't freak out, ok?" Bunny told them.

Jack agreed. "Ya, Just don't," He was cut off by the two girls passing out, "Pass out." He finished.

"Great! Look what ya did, scaring these two with your weird kangaroo self!"

"Me," Bunny questioned, "I did not scare them, If they would of listened this wouldn't of happened!"

"If you didn't hear them this wouldn't of happened!"

"If you didn't want to see your ol' home this wouldn't of happened!"

"BOYS!" Tooth yelled. The two stopped as they saw North holding the two girls.

"What?" The asked in unison.

"Help us get these two to safety. It is already getting dark and we don't need their parents getting worried." Tooth reasoned.

The two nodded and they left to get the girls home.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_**Enjoy!**_

...

When the guardians came to the two's house the door was locked.

"Awh! Gosh darnet!" North yelled/whispered.

"How are we suppose to get these two, to safety now?" Tooth asked.

Jack and Bunny were having a mini argument over where the two girls should go and why.

"They should stay with me because I am more funner!" Jack yelled.

"Funner isn't a word! And my warren is best for them because it is warm and I have guest rooms for them. Well, any unexpected guest." Bunny told the winter spirit.

North, Sandy, and Tooth all looked at each other.

"They will stay with me." North said to shut up the two in the back.

They shut their traps and then North grabbed a snow globe from his pocket. Bunny grabbed it to throw it the ground. When he did, North told Bunny, "That was just regular snow globe." Bunny huffed and then North grabbed the real snow globe and threw it, then they were sent to the North Pole.

...

When they got to the workshop, North put them in the plain guest rooms. He set them down with the Yetis watching over them, plus Sandy giving them good dreams.

North took the other three into the globe room.

"Alright, meeting is now on." North told them.

"Since when did we have meetings? And what about?" Jack asked, he looked around at the others curiously.

"You would know if ya showed up at one once in your life!" Bunny retorted.

"Hey! I didn't know ya'll had meetings! I was always busy!"

"With what? Playing with kids and throwing snowballs every time ya make it snow? Totally, that is down hard work and business!"

"SHUT UP!" Tooth yelled. She was getting tired of the two arguing every second or so.

North was about to continue when a Yeti broke the door trying to get his way threw to tell something important to the man.

"What is it Phil?" North asked the tall yeti.

The yeti said something in gibberish. North somehow understood, as well as Jack.

"He needs us to come here and look at the girls for a sec. I think he said that one of them woke up." Jack told the other guardians.

***CRASH* *BOOM* *SLIP* *THUD***

The guardians all traveled to the plain guest rooms where the two were suppose to be sleeping.

They saw Izzy and Martha standing back to back with a broken egg nog cup in Martha's hand and a eaten ginger bread man in Izzy's hand.

The Yetis stood around them like weirdos and watched them as the started to say.

"Don't touch us!" "Ya! We'll seriously wound you with these Ginger bread cookies that are amazingly delicious!"

North came in to see all the chaos in the room. He laughed at the girls' attempt to protect themselves.

"So what do you plan to do with cookie and mug?" North asked the two as their attention went to the big man.

"Well it looks like they plan to hurt someone, North" Jack told the man. North glanced at Jack then back to the girls.

"Maybe we should talk this out a bit."

The girls looked at each other and then back to North.

"Cool, but we keep our weapons. Deal?"

"Deal."

...

"So how in the world did you guys find us?" Martha asked the guardians as they all sat at a table eating cookies and drinking hot cocoa.

Jack stood in the corner watching them like the yetis did. Phil came by and hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey! Wha-?" Jack started then Phil pointed to the table with everyone else. Jack shrugged and left to the table.

"Well, we walk through woods, no? Yes! And Bunny hear something strange in his head," Martha and Izzy laughed thinking Bunny was hearing voices in his mind, "We follow voices and then we see you two." North finished.

"It was really adorable when you two acted like we were really there!" Tooth squealed.

Martha and Izzy's faces became a very bright red.

They looked at each other then back at them.

"Well...um..." They tried to say.

"Don't worry. There are others worst than you out there." Bunny told the girls as he pointed to Jack who was about to eat a cookie.

"What?" He asked knowing someone was referring to him.

Martha started to smile. A LOT. Well Bunny noticed this was weirded out by this.

Then Izzy started to watch Jack as he ate a cookie. The cookie looked like it was frozen.

Izzy stared at Jack's hair.

"So what's your favorite color?" Martha asked Bunny.

Bunny replied. "Green."

"Cool. Mines Purple."

"Okay."

Izzy walked over to Jack. "So, do you like cats?" She asked him.

Jack was spooked by the sudden company but settled down when he found out it was Izzy.

"Um...Well... I never actually thought about that."

"WHAT!?"

"Sorry I guess." Jack tried to apologize.

"Forget it!" She left back to the table Martha was at.

Martha then started to feel very exhausted. Izzy was messing around with her teeth. Tooth noticed this and went to her.

"Open your mouth wide! Oo! A loose tooth! Great for the holidays!" Tooth piped excitingly. She was about to rip it out then and there but then North stopped her.

"Girls need rest, they go to bed" North announced.

"What about home? And Misterfoot?"

"And my poor kitty Meatloaf?" Martha added.

"We see them tomorrow. Good night!" North then led the girls to their room and laid them down for bed.

"But, but, but the yetis-"

"No butts now go to bed!" North softly demanded the girls.

Martha flopped down on her bed already fast asleep and Izzy lay there watching a yeti watch her. She then hid under the covers and tried to go to sleep.

...

Pitch watched in the background of a yetis shadow.

He smiled evilly and flew off.

...

The next morning, Everyone was up except for Izzy and Martha.

North went to the room and couldn't find either one of them. North started to freak out like a parent would normally do.

"THE GIRLS ARE GONE!" He yelled through the workshop.

Tooth fluttered by. "What? How? I thought the yetis were watching the too- I mean girls?"

A scream was heard outside. Everyone followed them noise.

When Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy all got out side another scream was heard and they looked over to see Jack teaching Izzy how to sled properly.

Martha was standing at the top being all cold as she was.

Bunny came up to Martha.

"Don't like the cold do ya, mate?" Martha shook her head no as best as she could. The cold weather was stiffening her body. Izzy was riding the sled with no shoes and only a Jacket to cover her from the cold.

"Ya! That's how do a curve in a sled properly!" Jack yelled and laughed as he watched Izzy fly in the sled.

North came up to Jack.

***SMACK* **

North hit Jack upside the head.

Jack turned to see North standing there with a stern look on his face. One that Jack knew was never good when he usually got in trouble.

Tooth and Sandy went down to get Izzy and Bunny took Martha inside.

When they all were inside, North looked back to Jack.

"Why?"

"Cause they looked bored and Izzy looked scared of the yetis so I took them both outside to have fun." Jack protested.

"Martha and Izzy could have frozen themselves."

"I'm sorry, it's just, they looked so bored!" North smiled and led Jack inside the workshop.

...

Pitch was getting closer and closer to the girls. He popped open a soda while he waited.

***SIP***

**...**

The guardians made their way in. North talked to the others. Then black sand showed up to reveal Pitch...drinking soda?

***SIP***

"Well, well, well, looks like we have some company, don't we?" He said and crushed the soda can.

Sandy got a ball of sleep sand and threw it to Pitch. The Nightmare King swiftly dodged it and the ball hit Bunny.

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled. Her and Martha made their way to check his health.

The ball hit a few other yetis and then hit Sandy. The others looked at him as if waiting. They were waiting for Sandy to fall asleep from his dream sand ball. It did nothing.

Sandy shrugged and got out his dream whips.

"Okay, Sandy has officially creeped me out." Pitch muttered.

Nightmares came from the shadows and attacked. Izzy squeaked and Martha stood beside Her.

"Stay here!" Jack ordered. Him, Sandy, North, and Tooth left and fought the nightmares. Elves and yetis ran everywhere.

Izzy dragged Bunny over with the help of Martha and they kneeled down next to him as Pitch got closer.

He cackled as his head hung backwards.

Martha stood infront of Izzy protectively.

Pitch laughed at this. "Oh, so sorry." He pushed Martha and that sent her flying backwards to a wall.

He grabbed Izzy as she squirmed in his grip.

"Let me go! Help!" She yelled. As Pitch was taking her off the ground she just so happened to grab a cookie and tried to shove it down his throat but was too far away to do so.

'Darnet!' She thought.

So she threw the meaningless cookie at his head.

"Ow!" Pitch yelled.

He flew faster and then cackled once more. Martha getting up from her hit, the other guardians looking up as the nightmares disappeared, and Bunny still asleep.

"Help me!" Izzy yelled again. Her voice being muffled by Pitch's sick laughter. Then he disappeared with in his own shadows, with Izzy.

"No!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Jack started to fly up and catch Pitch but it was too late.

"Izzy..." Martha cried.

...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Enjoy!**_

...

Everyone was in shock about what just friggin happened.

Then North got an idea.

"Hey! You remember chip we put in Pitch head?" North asked the other guardians.

They nodded.

"We can tract him that way!" The man yelled.

The guardians went to the globe room and then North pressed a button that led to a door. In the door there was a lever. North pulled the lever and then something popped up on the wall. North put his hand on the symbol and a stretcher like thing was coming from the roof. On the stretcher like thing there was a remote.

"Is that the remote to track him?" Martha asked.

North replied. "No, this is." Then a small black unicorn showed up as North pushed some button on the remote.

North grabbed the black unicorn and turned it over to it's stomach. There, was the buttons on how to find Pitch.

"Okay we press this, and this, then that, and...There we go!" North boomed. After that happened, the globe turned fast and then a black light showed up on the globe. As so, it looked like the black dot was showing in Tennessee. It was!

"Hey! It's Tennessee! We can go there! Yiss!" Martha yelled happily.

North grabbed a snow globe and threw it to the ground. Nothing happened.

"Oh, I guess that was regular snow globe too." He pulled out another one and then they all left to Tennessee.

Bunny then slowly woke up. He held his back as he tried to stand.

"Oh! I'm getting old for this!" Bunny piped. As he got up and ready the Guardians left.

...

They all got to the woods. But this wasn't any woods, this was the woods that Izzy and Martha played at when they were bored.

The guardians walked and then the heard a scream. Tooth and Jack flew up just to find a black streak coming in their direction. They dodged. it and Jack flew to the direction it came from. Tooth flew back down as Martha, North, Bunny, and Sandy went forward to this scream.

When they stopped at the scream, Pitch was holding Izzy by the arm over a lake with a hole in it.

"Your too late." Pitch said with another soda in his other hand.

***SIP* *DROP* **

"Ahhhhh!"

"Izzy!" Jack flew to her.

Pitch disappeared.

***SPLASH* *SPLASH* SILENCE...**

"Izzy..." Martha cried again.

...

2-3 months later...

Martha was at the workshop with the guardians. She was struck with the most sadness. She knew Izzy for like ever and the Guardians didn't know her until they found her and Martha in the woods.

Martha sat at a table. She had a blanket rapped around her and hot cocoa in her non-moving hand.

A knock was heard. Martha didn't flinch, as Jack flew to the door.

***THUD* **

"Izzy!" Jack yelled.

Everyone looked up to see Jack and someone that did not look like Izzy at all.

She had white as snow hair, a light blue shirt, and dark blue pants. Her eyes were light blue, and her skin was paler than Jacks. She held a ice staff in her hand, and no shoes were on her feet.

"Hey! How long was I gone?" Izzy asked as she saw all her friends.

Everyone group hugged her.

"Too Tight!" She screamed. They released her a bit, but still hugged.

Martha walked over to her.

"Wow. Your...Pale." Martha said as she looked over Izzy.

"Ya," She said, "Oh! Hey! Watch and see what I can do!" She flew up and started to freeze things with her staff.

"WooHooo!" She yelled. Jack joined her.

"Gotta miss Izzy." Bunny laughed.

...

Izzy explained what happened to her while Pitch was there.

"So, he like put me in a cage and we started to play chess. I won and he got mad so we play monopoly. I won again. THEN, we played Apples to Apples. Somehow I won that game too."

"Well, it seemed you had...fun, playing those games." North announced. Izzy gladly nodded.

Martha was about to say something when black sand filled the air and a sick laughter. Pitch's shadow showed up and hit Martha with another shadow.

***SIP***

"I hope you enjoy what I have done to your friends!MWHAHAHAHAHAH!" Pitch left with in an instant.

"Martha!" They all yelled.

"Not again!" Jack muttered.

Bunny quickly made his way her. She was not breathing.

"Oh no!"

Martha was...dEAD..

...

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Izzy was waiting for Martha to wake.

"Martha! Wake up!" She yelled. She touch her wither staff. That made a frozen mark on her arm.

"Oops.." Then Izzy noticed Martha's ears were becoming...fluffly...

...

**2 MONTHS AFTER THAT**

Izzy was still in the room.

"Wake from your horrid sleep!" Izzy yelled as she flew around the room. She started to freeze the yetis as they came in for entertainment. Then she went to freezing the elves.

...

**2 MONTHS AFTER THAT (6 MONTHS AFTER Martha's DEATH)**

Izzy fell asleep watching Martha from along day of working with her powers. Jack had showed her how to perfectly make a snowflake and draw things to make them come to life.

Bunny looked inside the room. He saw Izzy sleeping with Martha. "I hope she gets betta, mate."

...

**4 MONTHS AFTER THAT (10 MONTHS)**

Jack and the other Guardians were in the room.

"Why is she getting more fur on her than usual?" Izzy asked creeped out that her friend is becoming hairier than usual.

"Well," North began but he stopped when Martha's original ears disappeared and then big floppy ears popped up on her head.

"Whoa!"

"Okay, Who else is on the train of creepiness with me?" Izzy asked as she looked to the others.

Jack agreed. "I am."

...

**2 MONTHS LATER (THE END OF THE YEAR)**

Martha had been asleep for a whole year now. What happened to her? North wouldn't let Izzy or anyone in Martha's room after what happened 2 months ago.

But when a purple light had shown brightly from the room, everyone ventured in the area to see what happened.

...

"I'm a BUNNY!?"

"Calm yourself."

"I. AM. A. BUNNY!"

"I said calm yourself!"

That's all Izzy could hear through the door. She wasn't allowed in the room yet.

***CLICK* *CLACK* *BOOM* *CRASH***

Izzy couldn't take it any more. She flew through the door and wasn't expecting this.

Martha was a 6'0'' 1/2 tall Bunny. She had markings similar to Bunny's and she was greyish purple. Her eyes shown Lavender and she had Lavender ribbons on her feet. Her feet were white and inside her ears were white.

Izzy flew over to Martha who eyes shifted to a darker lavender.

"I'm a Bunny!" Martha yelled she hopped around the room and knocked over a lot of things.

Bunny started to chase her around trying to calm herself.

"Calm yourself, mate!" Bunny yelled.

He finally caught up with Martha. He grabbed her small tail and threw her to the bed. "CALM YOURSELF!" He yelled.

Martha calmed down and her eyes shifted to a lighter lavender.

"Okay..." Martha said calmly.

"North, what's happened to her?" Bunny asked and gestured to North. The big man grabbed a book from the shelf he had next to him.

On it read 'The Big Book'. He started to flip through the pages.

"Ah! Here we go! Right here. It says that...Well, Pitch cursed you both actually."

"What?" Izzy and Martha said in unison.

"Well, he cursed you," He pointed to Izzy, "By drowning you in the cold water. Which made a favorite thing of yours or favorite time of the year of yours come true and you became part of it. Martha same with you."

Izzy and Martha gaped at this.

"Wow...How do we turn back?" Martha asked.

North looked at the book then back at the two with wide eyes. Martha stood and towered over Izzy.

"Your tall." Izzy said looking up at Martha.

"Uh..Thanks?" Martha replied.

"Um, the book say it is not reversible." North told the girls.

"No!" Izzy fell to her knees and cried out. She got back up laughingly. "I'm just playin'. I could so live with this!" Izzy yelled.

"Well, I couldn't. I'm a bunny!"

"And what wrong with that?" Bunny asked intensively, he slid his hand to one of his boomerangs.

"Wait, did you say this was NOT reversible?"

North nodded.

Martha started to wobble and hold on to the bed.

"Oh, it's not reversible. Not reversible! The opposite of reversible!" She yelled. Izzy flew around her head. "Hey, if I were you, I would enjoy it." Izzy said.

Martha death stared at Izzy. "You want to be a bunny? I don't even like the cold!"

"I don't like the spring/summer!"

"Well, I don't like you!"

"Fine I don't like you either! And my favorite color is Blue!

"Mine is purple! And purple WAY better than blue!"

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

The guardians watched as the best friends in the whole universe was fighting over their favorite colors.

This was going to be a long day.

...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Enjoy!**_

...

The two stopped fighting after three hours and then Jack and Bunny started to fight.

"I hope we don't fight like that." Bunny said to Jack as They watched Izzy and Martha fight.

When they stopped Jack started to talk to Bunny.

"Well, I don't know. You can get a little mean sometimes." Jack told him.

"What?" Bunny turned to Jack with a surprised look.

"Ya, well, you can get A LOT mean ALL THE TIME."

"You might want to watch your trap!"

"And if I don't?"

"Grrrrr... HAND ME THEM SCISSORS! I'M A CUT OUT THAT BLASTED TONGUE OF YOURS, TWINKLE TOES!" Bunny started to chase Jack around as the winter spirit flew off to places Bunny couldn't get to.

Martha was walking with Izzy; they made up after the fight.

They looked at Bunny and Jack chase each other and call each other names.

"Man," Martha started, "I hope we don't fight like that."

Izzy nodded. "Mhm."

...

North came in and asked for Bunny and Jack.

"Alright, you two will have to watch over the two until they know how to use their forms right."

"You mean...YA! Izzy!" Jack yelled. Izzy looked up from where she floated on her stomach.

"And I have to deal with...NO!" Bunny yelled. Martha looked up from messing with her huge feet.

Martha and Izzy walked/flew over to the three.

"What are ya talking about?" Martha asked leaning on a wall. Izzy floated beside her.

"Where you two will stay until you can control your new forms." North told them.

"I can control my new form! Watch this!" Martha began to hop around and do backflips and front flips, along with grabbing a hold of things like jungle vines. But then she smashed into a wall.

"Oww..." She moaned, "Nevermind." She said with her paw on her head.

"And watch this!" Izzy flew high in the air and did a spin so fast that you could barely see her there. But then ice started to fling from her staff and freeze yetis and elves. One even hit Bunny on the foot and North in the face.

Izzy flew down, a bit dizzy, and stood beside Martha.

"Nevermind.."

North whipped his face and Bunny his foot.

"Izzy you go with Jack. Jack show Izzy how to control her self," North leaned to Jack and whispered, "And help her find her center."

"Martha, you go with Bunny. Bunny show Martha how to control herself/temper," He leaned to Bunny and said, "And help her find her center."

Bunny and Jack nodded and they left with each girl.

...

Jack was flying and then he realized.. he had no clue where he was going.

"Hey, where are we going?" Izzy asked him.

"I really don't know...Let's go to Jamie's house!" Jack yelled excited.

"Okay! I don't know him, but Okay!"

Then they went to the boys house.

...

Martha hopped around the warren admiring it's beauty.

"Okay, based on the fact that I have seen this entire place, I'M BORED!" She laid down in the grass and started to play with her feet.

Bunny was somewhere else at the moment, so Martha was talking to herself.

"I wonder what Izzy is doing right now?"

...

"I wonder what Martha is doing right now?" Izzy wondered as Jack threw a snowball at Jamie.

"Oh, well." Izzy and Martha both said in their different areas.

Jamie threw a snowball at Jack. Izzy grabbed a snowball from the ground but it deflated in her hand.

"Aw." Izzy moaned disappointed.

Jack came over and then picked up a snowball and blew on it.

"Like this."

Izzy did the same and then a perfect snowball was made.

"Yissss!" Izzy then backed away and threw the snowball at Jack.

"hey!" Sophie yelled and came outside to play.

They laughed and jumped everywhere. But Jamie couldn't see Izzy so he ran right threw her to get to Jack.

Izzy stumbled a bit and turned quickly to Jack who looked shocked as well.

Jack mouthed. 'Just ignore it.' Izzy did so and went back to what she was doing.

...

Martha fell asleep in the grass.

"Alright now we can get-" Bunny was cut off when he saw Martha sleeping in the grass. "Uhg." He muttered and then left her alone there to sleep.

He was getting things ready for Easter, which is four months away.

Bunny was about to get a paint brush and start painting an egg, when something tackled him.

"Gotcha!" Martha yelled.

Bunny looked up to see Martha over him. She then jumped up and hopped around excitingly.

"I thought you were sleepin' ova there?" He pondered.

"That was a decoy. Something fake I made with in the matter of seconds." Martha smiled kindly. She had a warm smile that made anyone welcomed.

"Well, that is pretty good. I would never be able to make somethin like that. I'm impressed." Bunny folded his arms as he got up.

"Ya, well, where's Izzy?" Martha asked.

"She's with Frosty learnin stuff. You should be learnin things also." Bunny told Martha.

Martha shrugged. "So what are we gonna do today?" Martha asked as she sat down next to him, then grabbed a paint brush and an egg.

"Not painting Eggs." Bunny said and took away the egg from her. When he did and he looked at it, it was the most detailed egg he'd ever see.

"How did you?" Bunny started.

"I just painted the egg like any other egg any one else would paint." Bunny was impressed.

But then a noise stopped him from saying something.

***SIP***

...

Jack then sensed something was wrong.

"Izzy! We have to go!." He said. "The lesson will continue tomorrow."

"Ugh! I want to stay!" She threw down a snowball and it cracked into ice.

"Who are you talking to?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing, I'll see ya later Jamie!" Jack said then flew off with Izzy behind him.

...

"What r'ya doin here?" Bunny asked.

"I'm here to visit with a friend. Isn't that right, Martha?" Pitch asked and looked to Martha who stood there as her eyes shifted to dark lavender.

Pitch smiled. Martha started to burn up.

"Get out of here, or i'll rip ya to shreds!" Martha yelled furiously.

"Temper, temper. Nice to know you have one." Pitch cackled.

"Leave them alone!" Jack yelled as he and Izzy flew in.

Pitch laughed as Jack shot ice at him, but he disappeared then showed up behind Izzy.

Izzy went up to Pitch furiously.

"Is this what I stopped my snowball lessons for? You of all people just waltz right up huh?" She poked him on his chest.

"Wha-? Excuse me. Aren't you scared? Afraid of me?" Pitch asked.

"Hack no! I'm angry at you for stopping my fun and awesome lessons!" Izzy yelled.

"Ya! You get him Izzy!" Martha cheered her friend on.

Pitch nearly snapped his neck turning to Martha with a glare.

Martha glared right back.

Then Bunny threw a boomerang at Pitch. It hit it's target. Pitch's head.

"Ow!"Pitch yelled and put his hand on his head. He disappeared and showed up behind Bunny.

"Bunny turn around!" Martha and Izzy yelled.

Bunny was too late and was wacked with the back hand of Pitch.

Martha's eyes then became so dark they almost looked black.

She yelled and ran towards Pitch. He raised his arms and then out came nightmares from behind.

Izzy and Jack started to attack while Martha checked on Bunny and then left to find weapons. She found a 'Y' looking shape stick and another stick with thorns on it. She also found a rubber substance and used the items as a sling shot.

Though when ever she shot one, another thorn, arrow, would show up in her hand.

As they fought, Izzy was humming but then the humming became singing.

_"Aggressive fighting, da da da da! Aggressive Fighting, da da da dun!"_

Jack laughed and kept fighting off the nightmares.

Pitch then popped open a soda. Before he could take a sip Izzy froze his arm and drink.

"Ha ha! You can't drink your soda!" Izzy and Martha taunted.

Pitch then flicked some black sand at both and as it got closer the sand turned in a dog and fire.

Martha ran from the dog and Izzy flew away from the fire.

Jack then froze Pitch's other arm.

"Leave!" Jack yelled. "Before any of your other body parts are frozen!" Pitch then broke from the ice that held his soda and cloaked himself in sand, and disappeared.

The dog chasing Martha had disappeared, and the fire chasing Izzy disappeared as well.

After that happened Martha thanked Jack, but regretted it when he gave her a high-five that made her freeze like she was in a blizzard.

He turned around and gave Izzy a high five with their staff's and a head bunt.

Then a portal showed up and the other guardians showed up.

"We're here!" Tooth yelled.

"Your late!" Martha yelled.

Izzy hid behind Jack who looked at her curiously.

"I still have a loose tooth! Don't tell her." Jack nodded and turned back to the others like nothing happened.

"Sorry! We had to defeat nightmares in workshop!" North told Martha.

"Wait!" Martha then noticed Bunny leaning against a tree. "Bunny!" Martha ran over to check his health.

The others came over to check as well.

"Bunny, are you alright?" Martha's eyes became a light lavender.

His eyes were rolling and he was out of it.

"We need to get him to my infirmary." North told them. He picked up Bunny and grabbed a snow globe.

"Make sure it is not a regular snow globe." Tooth added.

North checked and nodded.

He threw it to the ground and a portal showed up. Martha grabbed Bunny's Boomerang he didn't catch and then she followed behind Jack into the portal with everyone else.

...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Enjoy!**_

...

All the guardians sat in the infirmary watching Bunny. He was acting crazy with all the medicines North gave him.

Martha and Izzy watched this and decided to join in the fun with Bunny. (without the medicines.)

"Hey, Bunny! What your favorite color?" Martha asked Bunny as he stared at her intensively.

"...You. You. Are beautiful... bacon." Bunny replied. Martha and Izzy laughed.

A few minutes later...

"AHHHH!" Bunny screamed.

"What happened?" North yelled as he had just woke from his nap.

Bunny was hiding in a corner when North saw him.

"What?"

"That!" Bunny pointed to a hand mirror.

"What about it?" Martha and Izzy laughed their heads off in the back ground.

"pigs are gonna get me!" Bunny yelled. North went to the mirror and picked it up. He glared at the girls.

"What did girls do?" North asked as he towered over them.

Martha stopped laughing enough to answer. " We told him if he looked in the mirror pigs would come out and...and.. EAT HIM!" Martha laughed some more.

North pinched the roof of his nose. "Why do I even bother.. Alright, you two need to leave Bunny alone. Got it?" The two girls nodded and went away to socialize with Tooth, Sandy, and Jack.

...

***SIP***

North rushed to Bunny' s room cause of the sipping noise. Was it Pitch?**  
**

When he arrived in the room, it was all darkness. The fact that it was night time made it even more difficult to see.

North turned on the lights and saw Bunny half way asleep with Martha staring at the walls blankly and Izzy doing random stuff.

"Girls," Before he finished Martha jumped and ran under the bed, Izzy floated up, and Bunny shot his head up.

"What is going on?" North asked.

Izzy answered, being the really only one sane.

"Never give Martha ice cream when she is super tired. She goes crazy. Bunny is just still crazy from the meds."

North nodded. "I' m tired." Martha interrupted North' s thought by this sudden comment.

"Why did the grass rule the underground planet of mangos? I know the Watermelon King wouldn' t like mixing mangos and sour crout in with gummy worms. Any thoughts?" Bunny finished. North and Izzy stared at him oddly. Martha jumped from under the bed.

"I like turtles too." Martha randomly said.

"I think they need some sleep." Izzy suggested. North nodded.

Just as he had finished nodding, Bunny went to blink but then instantly fell asleep, and Martha climbed in the bed and snuggled to Bunny. He rapped his arm around her as Izzy came and put a blanket on Martha. Then Izzy followed North out of the room.

"You need sleep. Follow me." Izzy followed North to a light blue guest room with ice furniture everywhere. Her bed was made from ice with light blue blankets and two pillows. Izzy was marked in big blue letters above the bed.

"Are you a stalker?!" Izzy asked North intensively

North cocked his head and raised an ebrow as his hands made them to his hips. "What?"

Izzy backed away to the bed suspiciously.

Izzy went to the bed and laid down watching North suspiciously. Then North left.

But when he turned around he was stopped by Martha holding elves as they were a mustache.

"Mustache" She said. Then North led Martha to her bedroom that was lined with lavender walls and and a bed made of tree bark and dark lavender blankets. She had grass carpet and the ceiling was lined with mustaches.

Before North put the awed Martha in her bed, she turned and kissed North on both cheeks then said, "Dinosaur Office! RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRR RRR!"

North stopped Martha and turned her around towards the bed. "Sandy!" He yelled.

The sandman came flying in.

"Sandy, put Martha to sleep." North told the sandman.

Sandy went over to Martha and sprinkled sand lightly over her. When that happened she instantly fell asleep and landed on her bed. Then she started to dream of dinosaurs with mustaches drinking soda.

North and Sandy looked at each other and shrugged, then left.

...

_Seven people are in a forest. Two are dudes, five are women, and the other two are 12-13 year old girls. They are looking for Izzy and Martha._

_"Where are they?"  
_

_"When will we find them?"  
_

_"WHat has happened to them?"  
_

_"Will we ever find them?"  
_

_"IZZY!"  
_

_"MARTHA!"  
_

_"I hope we will find them soon."  
_

_They walked and walked and walked, but then a girl named Emma heard a noise from behind a tree. She turned quickly and then she saw glowing golden eyes._

_***SIP***  
_

_Then she screamed and black sand engulfed her.  
_

_End of Dream Sequence  
_

Izzy and Martha sprang from their beds and screamed as well.

North and a yeti came in to Izzy's room, and Tooth and Sandy came into Martha's room.

"What happened?" They all asked.

Then both Martha and Izzy fainted._  
_

_...  
_

___The following Morning...  
_

__Martha and Izzy both woke up with a headache.

"What happened to you two last night?" Tooth asked in concern.

Martha and shrugged. "What'd mean?" Martha rubbed her head. Izzy almost fell over. Jack caught her.

She yawned. "I didn't get any sleep last night." Izzy rubbed her eyes. There was bags under her eyes.

"You two slept like babies all night. What do you mean you didn't get any sleep?" Jack asked as he slightly flew above Izzy. Martha leaned against a wall.

"I was being watched by a yeti." The winter girl told the others.

"And what is up with the bunny, Martha?" North asked as Martha's breathing became even and her head slowly made it's way to being hung infront of her chest.

"Martha!" North yelled. This startled Martha, which made her jump from the loud noise and fall backwards.

She rubbed her backside as North came to her.

He picked her up by her arm.

"What happened to you to where bunny can't sleep?" North asked her again.

He let her go and she stumbled a bit.

"I don't know, I guess, I felt someone was in trouble or something. And then I felt as if I needed someone there with me. I kept tossing and turning I just couldn't sleep." Martha finished. North nodded.

At that exact moment Martha's ears perked up and her eyes became a dark lavender. Izzy lifted her head up and both the girls looked out a random window.

"What is it?" Tooth asked.

Neither answered.

A scream was heard by Martha and Izzy but not the others.

Then Martha and Izzy darted out the window.

Jack, Tooth, North, and Sandy all tried to catch them but the girls were too fast. Martha made a hole and then both the girls went down to find who screamed.

"We need to find them, quick. What ever got their attention is either a troubled human or one Pitch's plans to get them." North told the others.

"What about the kangaroo?" Jack asked as he pointed to the infirmary.

North whistled and yetis came from their with Bunny in hand.

Then all of them boarded the sleigh.

North got ready to leave.

"Um..North?"

"What?" North answered Jack.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked him.

North huffed and everyone got out of the sleigh.

"Ok. We go to globe room and find girls that way. Their light are Light blue and Lavender. We will find them, then leave!" Everyone followed North to the globe room.

...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Enjoy!**_

...

"ARE YOU A STALKER THAT ROLLS UP THE STAIRS FOR A LIVING" Bunny yells so loud that you could hear him from the other side of the work shop.

"I LOVE APPLE PIE!" He yells again.

Sandy floats by, while going to North.

Bunny's eyes widened.

He jumped and grabbed Sandy by the neck, which brought the poor sandman down to the ground.

"SANDY SUN!" Bunny yelled as he hugged the sandman.

Sandy had enough of him calling him that, so he sprinkled sleep sand on Bunny's face. The bunny's grip loosened and he kept the smile on his face as he slept. His eyes were half closed and he drooled on the floor. Sandy rolled his eyes and went back to North and the others in the globe room.

A yeti walked by and picked the bunny up. The yeti walked behind Sandy to the globe room.

...

"Where is she?" Izzy asked Martha as the girls walked in the forest.

"I don't know...I want some ice cream." Martha told her.

"No! We are trying to find Emma." Izzy argued.

Martha stopped immediately when she heard something.

"What is-" "Shush!" Martha stopped Izzy so she could listen.

There was a scream and Martha's eyes turned to a dark lavender.

"This way!"

...

"There!" Jack yelled!

Jack floated around the globe and then pointed to two lights.

North nodded and looked closer at the globe. He squinted intensively.

Tooth came up to North as he did so.

"What is it North?" She asked.

North squinted even more.

"I need me glasses. Phil!" North yelled as a yeti came with small glasses in hand.

North's eyes became big as he put the glasses on.

"Now I can see. Well, it looks like our friends are resisted in Tennessee."

"Crap! This isn't one of Pitch's plans is it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get to them as fast as we can. To the sleigh!" North yelled.

...

Martha and Izzy came to the noise and they froze in fear.

***SIP***

"Hello my friends." Pitch said evilly.

Martha gritted her teeth and a thorn arrow popped up in her hand. She threw the thorn at Pitch and he dodged it.

Izzy, on the other hand, was freezing, not fuming but freezing.

"No, no, no sweet heart. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pitch then revealed Emma, the girl mentioned in Martha and Izzy's dream sequence.

"Emma." The two girls whispered amongst themselves.

Right then the guardians showed up.

"Step down Pitch!" North yelled and grabbed his swords.

"Oh, don't you want to say that to your pupils there?" Pitch pointed to Martha and Izzy.

When the guardians looked to the girls, Martha was a darker grey, almost black and every lavender part of her became violet. Her eyes became a dark magenta; Izzy's hair was black and her shirt was black, along with her pants being light grey. The penguin on her shirt was now bright orange and her eyes shown golden yellow. Her skin was now grey like Pitchs'.

"Izzy!"

"Martha!"

"AHHHH!"

Pitch laughed evilly. He held Emma by the arm. Jack and the now conscious Bunny made an attempt to get Emma but Martha and Izzy stopped them. They smiled evilly and threatened to hurt them. Bunny and Jack stepped back as they saw the two they were suppose to protect had turned evil with in a split second.

When the two looked up from the girls they saw that Emma was being engulfed by black sand. Tooth flew to her and tried to get the girl out but Pitch put a chain on Tooth's wings and made her stop flying. Tooth fell and hit the ground hard. A crackling noise was heard from her fragile body. North and the others winced at this noise of pain. Tooth wailed in pain. Jack couldn't take this scream so he froze Izzy and Martha's feet to the ground and flew to Tooth.

"Tooth are you alright?" Jack asked. Tooth winter spirit picked up the fragile fairy. Jack stood up and Tooth let out a cry.

"Sorry." Jack replied and flew to the sleigh. "Stay there Tooth; I'll be right back."

"Why didn't we think of this before?! Sandy! Knock them out!" North yelled. Sandy flicked some of his dream sand to the girls and when the sand hit them they instantly fell asleep. Martha became normal and so did Izzy. Bunny and Jack quickly ran to their aid. Pitch laughed menacingly and looked to his right.

Emma had emerged from the sand that engulfed her before. She now looked like Tooth but she went form a light violet purple form her head, to a dark, almost black, violet at her feet. Her wings were pink and her eyes were a Dark forest green.

Pitch laughed then disappeared with Emma.

...

The guardians went back to the workshop. Martha and Izzy were put in their rooms to get some rest, Tooth was put in the infirmary with a cracked rib, brain damage, broken wrist, and sprained ankle. Sandy went to Europe and the eastern country's to spread dreams. Jack froze things in the workshop and occasionally gave snow to the ones who where in the middles of winter. North was telling the yetis to do things that didn't involve very much, but he did tell them to keep a look out for Pitch if he ever came around.

The workshop became very boring. Bunny, though, stayed with Martha. Beside her bed the whole time. He wouldn't eat, sleep, or do anything. The most boring the place has ever been wouldn't be now.

No one was cheerful or anything. No smiles, happiness, love. Nothing.

That is until Martha and Izzy woke up.

...


End file.
